Autumn Rose Moon Festival
by Reflection Poison
Summary: (Pairing: SesshomaruKagomeKurama)AU Faery tales might actually be real...Kagome never believed in kitsunes, she thought that they were myths that is until one kitsune has an interest in her...R&R please
1. Prologue: The Festival

**Autumn Rose Moon Festival** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Author's Note: **I really wanted to write this down, this story wouldn't leave my brain……so enjoy! Also it either will be Sess/Kag or Kur/Kag or even Sess/Kag/Kur (I haven't decided…..) But I'm leaning towards Sess/Kag/Kur LOL! My hentai mind…..THERE WON"T BE LEMONS maybe some hardcore fluff or something and it's an AU meaning Alternate Universe!

_Chapter 1: The Festival_

A slender hand cupped the cherry blossoms as the lavender ointment was poured onto the blossoms. Kagome kneeled on the soft grass letting the cherry blossoms soak in the ointment as the sweet scent enveloped her senses. Carefully Kagome position the petals on the dew covered grass in 4 different directions North, South, East, and West. She traced the ancient words that were engraved in the outer ring on the mirror as she placed it in between the rosy pink petals. Her melodious voice whispered the incantation that Keade taught her for this proper spell to work. A small bundle of blue fire bloomed on the mirror as her voice dropped an octave coaxing the fire to grow. The blue flame splashed at her kimono sleeve as any exposed skin was tingling madly from the magic. The azure flame turned into a translucent barrier, spreading all around as far as the eye could see.

Kagome eyes turned to the lavender moon that hung in the night sky as its slender beam of moonlight framed her body. She wiped the coat of sweat that coated her face as she made her way to the village. Her skin rippled in delight as the cool night breeze coiled around her face. Kagome's dark blue obi fluttered around her as the merriment of the villagers reached her ear.

The village was decorated in a variety of flowers and ribbons as she made her way to the outskirts of the small village to Keade's hut. Kagome's pushed as few strands of her raven hair behind an ear as she entered the quaint hut.

"Did ye make the barrier?" Keade asked as Kagome sat graciously back on top of her heels. The crackle of the fire filled the small hut as Kagome fingered the hem of her kimono sleeves.

"Yes, Keade obachan." Kagome said. The wrinkled skin hung heavily around Keade's eye as she regarded Kagome. She poured green tea in a wooden cup for Kagome who gratefully sipped it.

"We must not have any demons interrupt the festival." Keade said gravely as the hot embers of the fire jumped onto the wooden floor. Kagome had heard Keade's speeches many times before, so she let her raven black hair fall around her face to create a curtain as her eyes drooped in exhaustion.

A wooden spoon hit her head as she glared towards Keade.

"What was that for?" Kagome said as she probed the sore spot.

"You'll live." Keade said simply ignoring Kagome's heated glare.

"The Autumn rose moon festival is very important." Said Kaede as she adjusted her eye patch.

"The festival comes only a few 50 years when the moon turns lavender……very much the color of your eyes Kagome." Kead said lovingly pinching Kagome's cheek. Kagome rubbed her cheek as her lavender eyes blinked the sleep away.

"This festival celebrates the sacred Kitsunes that are said to be extinct……the lavender moon is the work of the celestial kitsune that mourns for her brothers and sisters that humans have killed. This festival is in respect to the kitsunes…..hoping that we aren't cursed by the faery foxes." Kagome discreetly rolled her eyes as a mental image of a fox with butterfly wings popped into her head.

"Kitsunes were never real. This is just a load of superstition and just faery tales." Kagome said quietly as she crossed her arms. The evil wooden spoon once again hit her head as Keade just wagged her finger in a scolding manner.

"Really Kagome, if you believe in demons I find that hard to believe that you don't believe in kitsunes." Keade said matter-of-factly.

"I even think that you have a little of fox faery blood in you." Keade said as she looked deeply into Kagome's lavender eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Kagome said as she traced the silver sakura petals that decorated her kimono. If she was told that at a young age she would have jumped for joy. The tales that Kaede had told her when she was a child always had her outside looking for kitsunes to be her friend, she even had dreamed about marrying a kitsune………of course these thoughts had been when she was younger and when she was a tad bit dumber. Kagome decided that she needed to get a bit of fresh air or even visit her friend Sango.

(With Kurama)

An image of a young man with blood red hair showed up on the river like mirror as the tiny ripples of the water distorted the beautiful image.

"P- Kurama what are we doing here?" A small child said with a green bow tied in his head.

'_I almost said papa…'_ Shippo thought as he turned innocent blue/green eyes towards the crimson haired man.

"Don't you feel it Shippo? Almost like a small tug…" Kurama said as he scooped up some water to drink. His emerald eyes turned into an eerie gold that shone brightly in the vague darkness. Kurama turned to the small kit as Shippo jumped onto Kurama's shoulder, smelling the scent of roses as he inhaled.

A small mist surrounded Kurama as his crimson hair turned silver and his human ears migrated to the top of his head to turn into fox ears. Cold gold eyes regarded the lavender moon as the small kit held onto his neck as he sped into the small forest.

"Kurama or Youko, whoever! There are humans I smell them! We can't go there, what if they kill us!" Shippo said as he held on for dear life almost cutting off circulation in Youko's neck.

"As if humans can harm me." Youko said coldly as he tried to loosen Shippo's hold on his neck.

"Okay then…..Then what about me! They'll kill me! I'm just a kid!" Shippo whimpered into Youko's ear.

"What have I been doing for the last year?" Youko asked as he jumped onto a tree branch for more speed. There was a small pause before Shippo's meek voice broke the solitude.

"You've been protecting me?" Shippo guessed as he opted towards digging his nails in Youko's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall off the older kitsune's shoulder. A blur of silver flashed in the night as he sped towards the village where this persistant tug was leading him towards. What he didn't know was there was another demon going towards the village.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me if it sucked or not or that you found it confusing….well hope you guys review!


	2. C2: Quivering Wings

**Autumn Rose Moon Festival** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama and Sango/Miroku or Hiei/Sango

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshomaru and/or Kurama :- )

**Author's note: **Very sorry I hadn't updated this fic (Voices inside her head: Liar!) Yes well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Review Thanks: at the end.**

_---------Chapter 2: Quivering wings--------_

Naked eyeballs starred from empty sockets as tender flesh sizzled from the green acid poured upon it. The grotesque form showed its organs neatly tucked in place between pelvis and shoulder blades. Blood dripped on the grass as Sesshomaru starred coldly at the corpse that lay in a pool of sickly sweet blood.

'_Another killing another way to rid the world of pathetic humans.' _Sesshomaru thought as he let the green acid mingle in the filthy human's blood. The human male had actually thought that he could trespass his lands without consequences, which showed how low the intelligence level a human could get. His golden eyes reflected annoyance as he heard a whimper from the supposed corpse. With one final swipe the human had ceased its whimpering and Sesshomaru watched as his poison acid ate away at the organs leaving bleached bones on the green grass.

Sesshomaru once again patrolled his lands trying to find anymore trespassers that dared to even set foot on his lands without his permission. The soft wind blew his way as he smelled a familiar scent.

'_Kagome?' _He sniffed the air to find the distinct smell of the human girl that he had met a couple of times because she was Kikyo's sister. He had found her……..interesting nothing more and nothing less. He sped towards the tantalizing scent as the newly unfurled leaves brushed against him. He jumped on a branch landing gracefully on the slender limb as he watched with an impassive look marring his features, at the young miko.

(Scene change)

The smooth textured wooden box lay innocently nestled into the grass. The box had been bathed in moonlight, left near the window for two complete moon cycles. Her name was carved expertly on the lid and the smell of honeydew perfumed the timber as she opened the box that held her dreams. These dreams had pestered her mind for the last couple of days, so she had decided get a dream box that will help extract the troublesome dreams from her mentality.

She opened the box letting her dreams flow out of it as she said a little prayer hoping that she wouldn't have dreams about sliver haired demons with golden eyes…….

Kagome sighed and tucked the dream box under her arm as she stared at the blue lights that bobbed up and down like fire flies in her vision. The blue light was supposedly foxfire that kitsunes produce on the nights of the festival. Kagome gathered the hem of her kimono and climbed the nearest tree to her. The canopy of leaves sheltered her form from prying eyes as she settled herself on a high branch. She cupped her hands above her head gathering the muted lavender moonlight that streamed through the filament of leaves. Finally Kagome let her shoulders sag trying to get the burden of emotions that weighed heavily upon her shoulders. Keade is having thoughts about grandchildren and the best way for her to be called 'grandma' was through Kagome. Like she was going to be swollen with pregnancy anytime soon; the tree swayed gently, the sweet silence was soothing to the ear.

She wished that she didn't have to feel the overwhelming responsibilities and the need to atone for all the accomplishments that Kikyo has done. Kikyo…had died with her lover, Inuyasha, a couple of years ago. Kagome had met Inuyasha only a few times when she was a bit younger but her memories of him were vague.

"Why are you, here wench?" A stoic voice reached her ears as she tried to not fall from her perch, the dream box was not as fortunate, it fell to ground level with a resounding crack that filled the stillness of the forest. Her lavender eyes scanned the green foliage trying to target the voice that almost made her fall down the tree. "Aren't miko's supposed to be alert at all times? It wouldn't do, if you got killed just because you didn't pay attention to your surroundings." The same stoic voice said only with a hint of scorn that lay hidden in the words. Kagome felt her anger rise as she heard the stoic voice mocking her. The branch wobbled a bit as she felt an unknown presence behind her. Kagome turned around to only peer into golden eyes silver hair billowed in the wind that made him seem godly.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked knowing that she recognizes him as being Inuyasha's brother. Kagome's lavender eyes widen a bit, as she heard the branch groan under Sesshomaru's and her weight.

"Sesshomaru the branch can't take the weight get off of it." Kagome said feeling the branch wobble a bit. "Are you calling me fat?" Though he said it stoically Kagome couldn't help but find it humorous hearing Sesshomaru said that.

"I think it is you who should get off." He said with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips knowing that he would get the right reaction out of her.

"Are you telling me to lose a few pounds?" Kagome said calmly feeling her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Before Sesshomaru could say anything the branch snapped under the weight. Not really realizing it Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's slender waist and carried her to ground level.

"You can let go now wench." Sesshomaru said feeling her body pressed tightly against his own. Without warning Sesshomaru released his hold on Kagome making her fall to the ground with a thump.

"What was that for?" Kagome practically screeched as she dusted her kimono. "You wouldn't let go…I was beginning to think that you were enjoying holding on to me." He said, amusement coloring his gold eyes only for a fleeting moment. Kagome burned in embarrassment, before it dawned on her that the taiyoukai was just…….dare she think it, joking/flirting with her? It took a moment for the baffled expression on her face to pass before she was snapped out Lala land because of Sesshomaru's low growl.

(With Kurama)

Beautiful blue lights danced in the sky as Shippo sat on a large rock. He cupped his hands and kept reproducing his foxfire just for his delight and to secretly try to impress Kurama. Shippo looked towards the older kitsune and found him laying on the green grass just looking into the sky. Shippo felt a little disappointed even though he knew the older fox wouldn't be awed by such a petty thing. With a little sigh Shippo made his way to Kurama, his foxfire dimming into the night sky. The dew spotted the leaves making them shimmer in the moonlight as Shippo sat crossed legged on Kurama's chest.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shippo asked tilting his head to the side making him look quiet innocently. Kurama starred at the kit that sat on his chest, his emerald eyes looking deep into Shippo's eyes. Without a word he laid Shippo beside him and stood up. Kurama's red hair pooled around his face his green eyes shone brightly in the mass of fiery crimson hair.

"We're going to the festival." Kurama said quietly already walking north towards where the festival is being held. "You weren't listening to me when I was talking 'bout the humans were you?" Shippo said going all teary eyed. "Were you listening to me when I was saying that I was going to protect you?" Kurama countered back.

"You need to hide your demon features." Kurama said evenly as Shippo nodded his head concentrating on erasing his demon features.

"Now lets go Shippo." Kurama said following the tantalizing smell guideing him towards his destination.

end of chapter---------

yes i know very short! don't kill me!

**Review thanks goes to:**

**Skye, Yumiko-Emiko, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Ranchan23, Tsuki-tora, Kagedfox, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Sasuya, Kirei Kitty, and finally but not least Sango twin! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. C3: Cursed Attraction

**Autumn Rose Moon Festival** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama and Miroku/Sango or Hiei/Sango

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho though I wouldn't mind owning Kurama or Fluffy-sama ;- )

**Author's Note: **Still deciding on the pairings, still leaning towards Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama or it could be Kurama/Kagome or Sesshomaru/Kagome. Also Sango might be in a love triangle too! Miroku/Sango/Hiei lol! Well enjoy this chapter!

_---------Chapter 3: Cursed Attraction------------------_

"_Such a weird child…" _

"_Should have died in infancy…"_

"_He isn't human…" _

_Scattered whispered made its way to his acute hearing as a six year old Kurama rolled the ball back and forth since no one wanted to play with him. He still couldn't harness his power making it difficult to control and harder to make friends when they were scared of him. The swishing of cloth caught his attention as a wide smile plastered itself on his face as his mother came his way. Her chocolate brown eyes strangely misty. _

"_Mommy, play with me!" His voice gleeful ignorant to the worry that marred his mothers face. Kurama bounded his way to his mother his small arms encircling her waist which was covered in a silk kimono. _

_A sharp sting made his eyes water as a red hand print marred his pale skin. Determination was set on his mothers face as her chocolate brown eyes seemed to glaze over. She turned a fierce glare towards him as she tried to get out of his embrace. _

"_Get away from here you monster!" her shrill voice cut the silence as Kurama tried to rub the sting that settled itself upon his cheek. He didn't understand this wasn't the caring mother that he grew to love, no his mother would never harm him this woman was an imposter. His mother held a vice like grip onto his fragile wrist as she pushed him to the ground making him taste the dirt._

"_I said get away, you demon!" She yelled as people surrounded them making the hairs on his neck stand on end as people started to laugh. Laughter filled his ears making them ring. The smaller children threw rocks at him as he got up from the ground._

_He ran…_

_Ran from the humiliation and embarrassment_

_He heard the soft murmur of his mother's crying as she whispered a soft apology_

_He didn't care that was not his mother._

Kurama was disturbed from the vivid childhood memory as he felt his aura shift making him perk up at his surroundings.

The spirit of the kitsune rested in the soothing waves of his soul while taking up residence in his heart as Kurama trekked on with his young ward beside him. The scent of the damp earth pressed its way in his senses as his emerald green eyes scanned the dark columns of the trees feeling the spiritual power of nature sooth the kitsune inside him. Nature is the divine link to his power but of course nature can twist itself into the reflections of godless fears and anxieties very much like his spiritual energy when he went into battle he gave no sympathetic perspective to his enemies.

Kurama took uneasy refuge in the dense forest he could faintly feel the life flowing through the ancient trees as flowers pulsed with poison and the branches of the trees whispered verses that filled the forest with their antique secrets. In the soft shadows Kurama's emerald green eyes flecked with gold as the kitsune inside of him spread its powers to feel the spiritual power of each individual tree and plant.

This was his power at its best touch with nature itself. "People lose touch." Kurama whispered. "Lose touch of what?" Shippo asked his blue/green eyes wide with curiosity. Kurama smiled his eyes soft and distant as he looked at the kitsune kit turned human (well in disguise of course). "Nothing Shippo…" Kurama said softly feeling the life rustling under the bark of the tree.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Shippo." Kurama said his gaze returning to the young kit.

"Were you always alone?" Shippo asked his small hands rubbing a patch of dirt that covered his cheek.

"No…" Kurama said slowly raising a delicate eyebrow.

"That's good. I hate to be alone. Well now I'm not alone anymore because of you!" Shippo said cheerfully doing a small happy dance that amused Kurama greatly.

(A/n: okay that was the most sickly cute moment that I have ever written but cute nonetheless!)

(Scene Change)

Mist had settled throughout the small forest intertwining with the autumn leaves. The ceremonial drums echoed through the uncanny silence as silent prayers wove themselves in the dark night sky. The ascent of the rising bonfire illuminated the village square making it shine for many miles enabling Kagome to see her village happily celebrating the festival.

While here she was with a stoic taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru……" Kagome whispered her lavender eyes turning into a darker hue of purple. Kagome shivered slightly as the wind picked up and her raven locks danced in the chilling autumn breeze. A sense of foreboding lay dormant in the pit of her stomach. Kagome shifted from foot to foot not liking the silence that settled in the vicinity making her feel uncomfortable.

The soft moonlight pelted her skin as she still waited an answer to her whisper from the silent taiyoukai. Almost sensing the discomfort Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes towards the young miko as his elfin like ears heard her breath quicken. She had wrapped her arms around her slender waist to keep warm as he let a ghost of a smile grace his features when he saw her flushed face.

'_Why is my heart pounding?' _Kagome thought as she felt her face heat up from his scrutinizing stare. Sesshomaru turned his back on the young girl as he heard a small rustle. Kagome felt her anger swell when the ice prince blatantly ignored her. She balled her fist and rested them on her hips as she pursed her pink lips.

"Sess-' before she could say anymore a cold voice interrupted her as his golden eyes darken a shade when Sesshomaru looked her way. "I suggest you be quiet, onna." Sesshomaru said in a deadly whisper as his claws glowed an eerie green color that shone in the dark night. Not feeling up to be on the receiving end of an angry taiyoukai Kagome bit back her words and tried to be quiet.

Sesshomaru felt the rising youkai before it disappeared entirely making him narrow his golden eyes as he felt a growl rise from his throat. The growl ebbed away as the youkai presence came back but it changed……….it turned into that of a human. _'No one shall confuse this Sesshomaru.' _He thought as a small shade of crimson ringed around his iris only showing that he was slightly irritated.

The lavender moon was the only source of light as its beam was like crushed velvet that softly illuminated Sesshomaru's pale skin and his markings.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked a look of concern plastered on her face when he started to growl. _'Is he mad at me?' _Kagome thought before she dispelled the thought because why would she care if he was mad at her.

As long as he isn't mad enough to kill her.

"You're a miko you should know." Sesshomaru said stoically his golden eyes focusing on her for a brief moment to see what her reaction is.

"What?" Came her oh so intelligent answer. Sesshomaru sighed before another growl tore from his thoat when I small child spilled from the bushes laughing like a maniac.

(Scene Change)

"Kurama where are we? Kurama what's that? Kurama I'm tired. Kurama I'm hungry." The tranquility of the forest was broken by the young kits many questions and comments. Apparently it was a bad idea to give him that candy to quiet him down when all it did is fuel his hyperactivity level and chatter like there was no tomorrow. Kurama felt the stirrings of a headache as he digged into his pocket to grab another candy if only to get Shippo to be quiet for a couple of minutes.

Leaving the older kitsune in the state of irritation, Shippo bounded through the thick foliage of the forest. His amusement was clearly shown as he giggled at anything that came across his path of hyperness. While he changed to his human form to his demon form and back again. Shippo ran through a small bush until his instincts kicked in and he felt two pairs of eyes looking at him intently.

"Kawaii." Kagome whispered as her violet eyes were wide as Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow rise when he heard her statement.

'_Such a strange girl…' _Sesshomaru thought as he picked the small boy by the collar of his shirt. "Now tell me…why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked as the small boy (shippo) trembled in Sesshomaru's grip. "I-I…..could you let me go?" Shippo asked as Sesshomaru's cold gaze bore into his eyes.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru said while Kagome felt a wave of anger as she heard Sesshomaru refuse to let the boy down. "Let him go Sesshomaru!" Kagome huffed making her way towards him. "Yeah what she said! Kurama will be mad if you hurt me!" Shippo said as Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and looked curiously at the boy who threatened him.

"Who is this Kurama of which you speak of?" Sesshomaru said as he didn't take lightly to being threatened even if it is from a foolish boy.

"I believe I am Kurama." A soft voice said.

Gonna stop it here. (Cowers in fear from the reviewers) If I get enough reviews I promise that I will make it longer! I'm so mean…..

**Review thanks:**

**Alaine: **Ahh! Sorry I made it kind of short! If people review I'll promise to make it longer and update a bit quicker! Thanks for reviewing!

**Purp1ebebe: **He is Youko when he has silver hair and he is Shuichi when he has red hair they just don't have a mental link to talk through but Shuichi knows that Youko is there. Hope that clears things up! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: **Here's a new chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Kage Otome: **They come face to face in this chapter but it's not really called a confrontation ne? Well I promise to make their confrontation longer if people review! Thanks for reviewing!

**Vampirezdarkgurl: **Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeMoonLightGoddess: **Ack! Sorry! I'll promise to make the next chapter extra long! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jewel Of Souls: **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: **I updated! Thnaks for reviewing!

**KagedFox: **Yup! It was Shippo's foxfire she could see. Thnaks for reviewing!


End file.
